Headcanons
by CrossGeneration
Summary: Percy Jackson one-shots, based on headcanons. Slash and pairings depend on the chapter... yea... E.B. out
1. Stay

1. Nico only said that he was going to leave to see if anybody truly cared and needed him enough to make him stay at either of the camps.

"You can't, Nico." The blonde almost pleaded with him and, sad to say on Nico's part, it wasn't an entirely horrible look.

"And why can't I, Grace? I don't think there's a direct obligation for me staying," the son of Hades crossed his arms in front of his chest, defiance and curiosity clearly written over his dark brown eyes. "If you give me one proper answer, than I'll stay."

"Well, you won't have a real place to stay," the blonde hurried to make up an excuse. After all the time during the Gaea war, the two had become almost friends, and the taller demigod wasn't about to give that up any time soon.

"I can stay in the Underworld. I have my own room, and I probably have to help my father down there a lot."

Jason racked his head for another point to get his across.

"You need some sort of social life." The sides of Jason's mouth tilted slightly upwards as his scar twitched. Nico stared at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes but playfully punched his arm.

"I've lived four years without one, what makes you think I need one now?"

"Fine, then," Jason almost yelled exasperated, "You need to stay because I need you here! I'm not allowing you to become the mindless idiot that you are by yourself," and with this he swung the lithe son of Hades over his shoulder and held a firm grasp over his waist.

"Ah- you idiot, let me down," Nico gave a short laugh and started to smack Jason's back. He twirled in a little victory dance while the shorter demigod hung on for dear life. Yet he knew that there was at least one person in this world that cared enough.

"Y-you just laughed... do you know how hard I've been trying to make you do that?"

"Stop, you're going to kill us both," Nico sighed and simply hung there, pretending to be asleep. "Now if you're going to carry me at least try not to drop me."

"Yes, Ghost King," and he ran off, making Nico shout and laugh, yet again.

There was one person in the world that cared and needed him

And that was enough for Nico.


	2. Late at Night

2. Nico would sometimes shadow travel to Percy's room in the Poseidon cabin, and check if he was alright. Before leaving, he would softly press his lips against the son of Poseidon's forehead; Percy would wake up with his body tingling.

Nico stumbled into the Poseidon cabin and winced at the hard sounds his sneakers made on the wooden floor. Percy, being the deep sleeper that he was, simply stirred once and stayed unconscious and oblivious. The son of Hades quietly walked next to the taller teen's bed, which was occupied with a drooling demigod.

"Come è la notte?*" he whispered into the air, then enveloped into the silence. The moonlight shone through the open window and a gentle breeze was swirling around them, creating a seemingly mystical aura. A melancholy smile touched the lips of the pale, relaxed teen, and he stepped closer the bed and studied the tanner features.

He could remember times where he had accidentally walked into Percy's room; the taller demigod was slowly unraveling from nightmares of Tartarus, death, and war. He only had too much experience with it. The son of Hades helped him get through it, get through the hard times and wait for the good ones. Lifting his thin fingers, he brushed the hair from Percy's forehead; this lone time of the day, Nico wasn't ashamed, he wasn't judged, he wasn't tense. He could be himself for once. His love for the older teen wasn't a horrible thing, but one of beauty, created by the human heart.

He bent over and slightly brushed his soft lips against the cooled skin of the green-eyed teen. "Dormire bene, amore mio...**"

With that, he left, the shadows dancing to the invisible music of the full moon.

Percy's eyes shot up. His heart was pounding. His body was ready for action but he was relaxed, more than he had ever been in his demigod days. The sunlight streamed through his open window and he pushed away the covers.

He sat up in bed and tried to remember what had happened the day before. He knew that he didn't do anything more than normal, but... his cheek was burning. He gently pressed his fingers against it, but didn't bother to rub it. Suddenly, the image of a certain son of Hades come up to mind but he pushed it away. Nico couldn't be related to this.

But he couldn't help but let a grin graze the side of his mouth at the thought. Suddenly, he seemed light-weight, to be able to fly- Percy winced- not that he wanted to. He got ready, humming with a finger pressed to his tingling cheek.

/

Translations:

*How's the night?

**Sleep well, my love...


End file.
